


Niin lähellä mutta niin kaukana

by phoenike



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenike/pseuds/phoenike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias yrittää puhua Larille järkeä... mutta joutuu taas kerran hormoniensa vietäväksi. -- In case you're curious, this is about a gay teen couple in a Finnish soap called Salatut elämät. A sassy gay guy is being tormented by an ice hockey jock, who turns out to have a crush on him. You can watch the whole thing on Youtube with English subtitles if you want, just search for "Salatut Elämät Elias story". It's cute, and trashy, and terribly addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niin lähellä mutta niin kaukana

**Author's Note:**

> Ficin on betannut armottomaan tapaansa ihanainen Elenilote :-)

Eliaksella oli juuri kesken onnistunut läksyjen välttely, kun hänen Lumiansa alkoi soida. Hän laski katseensa katosta ja nosti puhelimen sängyltä kasvojensa eteen. _Iida,_ luki näytössä.

Hetken Elias harkitsi ettei vastaisi. Sitten hän huokaisi ja painoi luurin korvalleen.

“No terve.”

Hänen parhaan ystävänsä ääni oli juuri niin kimpaantunut kuin oli saattanut odottaa. “Elias. Tale kerto että sä otit taas tänään yhteen Larin kaa. Tehän lupasitte tulla toimeen! En jaksa enää tota riitelyä!”

Elias hieroi silmiään. Olisi pitänyt arvata, ettei Tale taaskaan osaisi pitää suutaan kiinni. Elias oli kävellyt koulussa liian läheltä lätkäpossea, eikä sen kruunaamaton kuningas ollut tietenkään voinut vastustaa kiusausta aukoa päätään. _Varokaa kundit, menee treenit pilalle jos tosta tarttuu jotain neitigeenejä._ Olisi pitänyt kävellä pois, mutta hei, miten sellaista alakoulutasoista läppää olisi voinut olla nokittamatta? _Joo, kannattaa tosiaan olla varovainen. Ettei mee vaikka kiekko vahingossa väärän puolen verkkoon._ Turpaanhan siitä oli melkein tullut, jälleen kerran.

 _Mä oon niin loppu tähän kuvioon._ “Se nyt oli vaan läpällä koko juttu.”

“Älä jaksa jauhaa! Te ootte ollu ihan kamalia sen jälkeen kun tappelitte siellä ryhmätyöjutussa! Mä olin niin ilonen ku teillä meni jo paremmin. Pitääks sun aina urputtaa sille? Kai sä tajuut että se suuttuu siitä? Mä en haluu et mun poikaystävä ja paras frendi on toistensa kurkussa. Mä puhun Larille, mut sun pitää kans yrittää tulla sen kaa toimeen!”

 _Ai munko syytä tää homma nyt onkin?_ Mutta mitä iloa vastaan väittämisestä olisi ollut, kun Iidalla ei ollut aavistustakaan asioiden todellisesta laidasta? “Joo joo. Yritetään. Vaikka on se vähän vaikeeta kun jätkällä on ruohonleikkurin ääoo.”

“Elias! Sä tiedät ettei toi oo totta! Lari on ollu aivan ihana, se tuki mua sen raskaustestinki kaa. Se on ollu mun luona joka päivä!”

Juuri nyt Eliasta ei olisi huvittanut pätkääkään kuunnella jääkiekkokapteeni Lari Väänäsen kivan sivupersoonan ylistystä. Etenkään jos siihen liittyi tieto siitä, että tämä oli kuherrellut kaikki illat Iidan kanssa. Taaskaan hän ei osannut olla möläyttämättä, mitä oikeasti ajatteli.

“Jos se kerta on niin herrasmies, niin miten sä edes päädyit säheltään sen testin kaa?”

Iida epäröi. “No se ei halunnu käyttää... No sä tiiät. Mut kuitenki, ei sil oo välii.”

Kesti pari sekuntia prosessoida sanat univajeen hapertamassa päässä. Sitten Elias singahti istumaan. “Siis täh? Ooks sä tosissas?” _Nyt mä tiiän ettei se jätkä voi olla homo. Ei kukaan homo voi olla noin urpo!_

Iidaa kadutti ilmiselvästi heti avautuminen. “Unohda, ei ois pitäny sanoo. Tiesin ettet sä tajuu.”

“Siis mitä tos on tajuumista? Missasit sä sen pätkän kun mutsis kerto sulle kukista ja mehiläisistä?”

“Hei anna olla, tää on mulle muutenki vaikeeta. Lupaatko pliis yrittää?”

Elias haroi hiuksiaan. Kun Iida otti tuon asenteen, oli turha väittää vastaan. Parempi antaa periksi ja yrittää myöhemmin uudelleen. “No joo joo.”

“Kiitti! Ihana Elias! Sä oot niin väärässä Larista, et usko miten sulonen se on mulle.”

 _Ai_ mä _oon väärässä? Voi ihku daa._ “Joo kuulostaa aivan unelmavävyltä." Elias tunsi itsensä äkkiä käsittämättömän väsyneeksi. "Hei mun pitää lopettaa, Katariina teki iltapalaa. Nähään huomenna, jooko?”

“Okei. No moi sit.”

Ei iltapala ollut vielä valmis. Elias ei vain jaksanut enää teeskennellä. Suljettuaan puhelimen hän rojahti takaisin sängylleen ja tuijotti kattoon.

Olisipa kaikki ollut niin yksinkertaista kuin Iida kuvitteli. Totuus oli paljon kauheampi. Nimittäin se, että hänen keskushyökkääjä-poikaystävänsä ja gay BFF:nsä olivat viikko sitten tappelemisen sijasta päätyneet harrastamaan seksiä ‘siellä ryhmätyöjutussa’.

Oveen koputettiin.

“Hei haaveilija, laitoin leivät uuniin”, kuului Katariinan ääni.

“Tuun kohta.” Elias sormeili puhelintaan. Olisiko pitänyt soittaa jollekin kaverille Brysselissä? Olisi voinut kelata miesongelmiaan jonkun kanssa ranskaksi, eli kielellä jota kukaan ei voinut salakuunnella, ilman vaaraa että vastapuoli avautuisi kaikesta ensimmäiselle yhteiselle tutulle jonka sattui näkemään. Mutta oikeastaan Elias arvasi jo, millaisia neuvoja saisi. _Unohda se._ Kyllä hän tiesi ilman sanomistakin, mikä olisi ollut järkevintä. 

Mutta miten jotain sellaista saattoi unohtaa?

Molemminpuolinen mielenhäiriö. Mikään muu ei voinut selittää sitä, mitä Larin ja hänen välillä oli tapahtunut. Hetken Lari oli käyttäytynyt melkein kuin ihminen — nauranut omille kirjoitusvirheilleen ja ollut ihan kuin joku toinen, joku melkein siedettävä, joka tuntui lähes nauttivan Eliaksen seurasta. Ja kaiken lisäksi ihan helvetin komea. Ja Elias oli kilahtanut totaalisesti ja suudellut parhaan ystävänsä poikakaveria, tyyppiä jota ei vielä kuukausi sitten voinut edes sietää.

Ja Lari oli suudellut takaisin.

Ja tehnyt paljon muutakin.

Voi helvetti. _Taas sitä mennään._ Elias laski puhelimen kädestään ja pujotti käden shortsien vyötärönauhan alle. Moneskohan kerta jo tänään?Hänestä oli tulossa joku seksihullu. Läksyjen teosta kotona ei tullut mitään. Ei myöskään kavereitten kanssa hengailusta. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat koko ajan aivan muualla. _Senkin teiniblondi, se gorilla on kohdellut sua jo vuoden kun jotakin paskaa, miten sä voit nyt yhtäkkii haluta sitä?_

No, ainakin kaikki oli taas ohi nopeasti. Tarvitsi vain ajatella Laria alasti, Larin ääntä sängyssä, ja sitä miten Lari oli... _voi elämä._ Elias haroi nenäliinapakettia yöpöydältä ja yritti olla voihkimatta ääneen tullessaan ja vääntelehtimättä niin että sänky natisi.

Jälkeenpäin olo tuntui yhtä paskalta kuin aina.

Aivan kuten silloinkin. Lari oli häipynyt sanaakaan sanomatta. Ja se pieni lämpeneminen, mitä hänessä oli Eliasta kohtaan ilmennyt — se oli hyytynyt kuin pissis talvipakkasella. Elias oli kyllä yrittänyt puhua Larille heidän törmättyään Espan puistossa, mutta Lari oli tuupannut hänet lumihankeen ja käskenyt pysyä erossa hänen ja Iidan asioista. Ja myöhemmin se psyko oli rynnännyt Moosen vessaan Iidan ollessa tekemässä raskaustestiä, alkanut skitsoilla jotain Jannen vihjailuista ja melkein vetänyt Eliasta pataan. Olisi varmaan tehnytkin sen, ellei Iida olisi tullut väliin.

Fiksuinta olisi tosiaan ollut unohtaa koko jätkä. Eihän Elias edes pitänyt hänestä. Eikä hänellä ollut ennenkään ollut mitään ongelmia jättää mokoman sekopään juttuja omaan arvoonsa. Miksi se tuntui nyt yhtäkkiä niin vaikealta?

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Elias kävi pesemässä kätensä ja meni syömään.

Katariina katseli Eliasta hänen istuutuessaan. “Sä näytät tosi väsyneeltä.” Sebastiania ei näkynyt missään.

“Olin vaan torkkumassa.” Ainakin ääni kuulosti uskottavan käheältä antaakseen ymmärtää, että hän oli ehkä juuri vetänyt tirsat, eikä tumppuun viidennen kerran samana päivänä jotain lihapäätä urpoa ajatellen.

“Miten musta päinvastoin tuntuu, ettet sä ole ihan kauheasti nukkunut viime aikoina.” Katariina ojensi hänelle lautasen. “Sulla ja Larilla ei ole tainnut mennä kovin hyvin sen ryhmätyöillan jälkeen.”

“Ei oo menny yhtään mitenkään. Se on tehny harvinaisen selväks että mä oon sen mielestä yks kärpäsen paska.”

Katariina nojasi kyynärpäänsä pöytään teekuppi toisessa kädessä ja jatkoi vilkuilua, kun Elias kaatoi maitoa lasiin ja otti juustokuorrutteisen patonginpalan tarjottimelta. Joskus Eliaksesta tuntui, että hänen isänsä avovaimo näki ja tiesi aivan liikaa siitä, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. Olikohan ollut virhe kertoa kaikki Katariinalle?

“Muista Elias ettei tämä voi olla Larille helppoa. Se on niin kauhean syvällä kaapissa.”

Leipä, josta Elias oli juuri ollut haukkaamassa, lakkasi äkkiä houkuttamasta. Hän heitti sen takaisin lautaselle. “Miks kaikkia kiinnostaa vaan miten vaikeeta tää on sille? Mä oon yrittäny puhuu! Mut ei semmoselle voi puhuu mikä pitää sua ameebasta seuraavana! Mä en rupee nöyristeleen sen paskapään takia!” Kurkkua kuristi. Elias harvoin sääli itseään, mutta juuri nyt hänestä tuntui ettei kukaan maailmassa ymmärtänyt häntä. Oikeastaan kaikkein vähiten hän itse. _Miks musta tuntuu tältä? En mä välittäny vielä vähän aikaa sitten pätkääkään, mitä se ääliö musta ajatteli!_

Katariina melkein hätkähti Eliaksen äänen kohotessa. Elias poltti harvoin päreensä mistään. “Älä nyt suutu. En mä tarkoittanut sitä tuolla tavalla. Ei Lari tietenkään sais kiusata sua. Mutta sä olet niin itsevarma että välillä ihmiset varmaan luulee että selviät kaikesta helposti. Eikä sun kannattais mennä mukaan niihin Larin juttuihin. Voit joskus olla aika terävä suustasi.”

“No ei voi paljon muuta, kun en harrasta potkunyrkkeilyä.”

“Minusta on hienoa, että et yritä ratkaista ongelmia väkivallalla.” Katariina hymyili sovittelevasti. “No, mutta en mä halua kiusata sua enempää. Paitsi sanomalla, että kahdeksan tuntia yöunta on sinun ikäisellesi todella tärkeää.”

Elias vilkaisi Katariinaa. Sitten hän pudisti päätään ja otti taas leipänsä lautaselta. “Kyllä rouva tohtori.” Taas kerran oli turha jankuttaa, kun hän ei kuitenkaan voinut tai halunnut kertoa Katariinalle kaikkea. Sitä paitsi Katariina oli oikeassa. Heidän oli _pakko_ puhua, etenkin sen jälkeen mitä Iida oli aiemmin puhelimessa paljastanut.

“Katotaan. Jos se vaikka vahingossa luulee mua ihmiseks taas joku päivä. Kun se teki sen kerran aiemminkin. Jos sille tulee vaikka aivovaurio siitä Iidalle esittämisestä.”

Katariina hymyili ja hämmensi teekuppiaan.

 

o o o

Kun Elias seuraavana aamuna saapui vihdoin kouluun, kello seinällä näytti aikaa ‘Sebastian saa paskahalvauksen kun maikka soittaa sille jälleen myöhästelystä’. _Voi perse._

Koulumenestys tai maine ei Eliasta huolettanut. Ensimmäisen suhteen ei ollut mitään ongelmia, jälkimmäisessä taas ei ollut paljoa menetettävää. Mutta alkoi olla sillä rajalla, että hän joutuisi pian poissaolojen takia oikeasti ongelmiin.

Uni vain ei ollut taaskaan tullut ennen tuntikausien armotonta kelailua ja tumputusta. Herätessä Elias oli ollut niin väsynyt, että oli torkuttanut väärästä napista. _Filosofista._

Käytävät loistivat talviaamun kalseaa tyhjyyttään, näin aikaisin kukaan ei vielä ollut edes hypärillä. Elias tunki pipon ja hanskat taskuun ja kiskoi takkiaan auki harppoessaan kohti luokkaa. The Smashing Pumpkins pauhasi elämän syviä totuuksia nappikuulokkeista ja muutenkin ajatukset olivat jossain aivan muissa sfääreissä, kun hän kääntyi käytävän kulmasta ja käveli suoraan päin jotakuta. Olisi varmaan kaatunut, ellei se joku olisi tarttunut häntä Abercrombie & Fitchin rinnuksista.

_Today is the greatest day / I’ve never known_

“Sori mä en —” Elias aloitti.

Sitten hän tajusi kehen oli törmännyt.

_I’ll tear my heart out / before I get out_

Hetken Lari tuijotti häntä aivan yhtä jäässä kuin hänkin. Rexona tuoksui, Larin hiukset näyttivät kosteilta, varmaan suihkun jäljiltä. Leveällä punamustaruutuisen takin peittämällä hartialla roikkui iänikuinen Adidaksen treenikassi.

Vasta hetken kuluttua Lari näytti tajuavan, että piteli Eliasta rinnuksista. Hän tyrkkäsi tämän kauemmas ja räpäytti silmiään, suu puoliavoinna niin että seksikkäästi vino etuhammas vilkkui.

Elias suoristautui messenger-laukun hihnaa olalla puristaen. Kädet nyppivät kuulokkeet korvista ja tunkivat ne ja sotkuisen piuhan takin taskuun luurin seuraksi. _Jumalauta maailma, lakkaatko vetämästä mattoa alta._ Oli pakko katsoa alas ja teeskennellä laittavansa musiikkia pois. Miten joku saattoi näyttää noin hyvältä suoraan jostain hikisistä treeneistä? Elias itse oli sukinut hiuksensa ja valinnut vaatteensa huolella, mutta tunsi silti näyttävänsä lähinnä joltain mikä oli juuri vahingossa pudonnut pesästä.

Kun hän katsoi takaisin ylös, myös Lari oli toennut yllätyksestään ja silmäili häntä päästä jalkoihin. Halveksuva ilme kertoi, että lämmintä tervehdystä oli turha odottaa. Pian Elias katselisi taas Larin treenattua selkää ja täydellistä persettä niiden loitotessa niin nopeasti kuin maiharit kantoivat — juoksematta tietysti, eihän tuleva NHL-tähti voinut näyttää että pakeni jotain säälittävää homoa.

Jos kyse olisi ollut pelkästään Eliaksesta, hän olisi antanut Larin mennä. Mutta hän muisti liian hyvin edellisiltaisen keskustelunsa Iidan kanssa. Jos Iida oli niin rakastunut ettei tajunnut Larin pelleilyä, oli Eliaksen velvollisuus tehdä jotakin. Häntä Lari sai pompottaa miten halusi (tai ainakin yrittää), mutta se oli liikaa, että tämä leikki Eliaksen lisäksi myös Iidan elämällä.

“Oota. Mä haluun puhuu sun kanssa”, Elias sanoi ja tarttui Laria hihasta juuri kun tämä oli kävelemässä hänen ohitseen sanaakaan sanomatta.

“Ootsä vajaa? Sanoin jo ettei meillä oo mitään puhuttavaa.” Mutta Elias oli jo vetämässä Laria käytävän poikki.

Jos Lari olisi halunnut päästä irti, se olisi onnistunut helposti. Mutta jostain syystä hän antoi Eliaksen kiskoa itsensä invavessaan. Laitettuaan valot päälle ja lukittuaan oven Elias meni nojailemaan lavuaariin, niin että heidän väliinsä jäi niin paljon tilaa kuin mahdollista. Se ei tuntunut kovinkaan paljolta. Lari jäi seisomaan oven eteen kuin valmiina pakenemaan ja tuntui rajatussa tilassa vielä isommalta.

“Mitä sä haluut? Eksä hintti tajuu ettei mua kiinnosta sun jutut?” Lari katseli kiusaantuneena ympärilleen. Ja oliko ihmekään? Vessaan mahtui kyllä hyvin kaksi, ainakin pienellä taiteilulla, mutta se oli silti suljettu paikka, jonka nyt jakoi hänen kanssaan koulun pahamaineisin julkihomo.

“Eiks toi hinttiläppä ala tuntuu jo vähän kuluneelta?" _Varsinkin kun oot ite. Vaikkei aina uskois._

"Älä urputa. Mun pitäs olla jo tunnilla."

"Mun kans. Mut tää on tärkeempää. Mä oon —”

“Ei kuule paljon nappaa kuunnella sun pervojuttuja.” Kuten tavallista, Lari tuntui ajattelevan hyökkäyksen olevan paras puolustus, myös silloin kun ei edes tiennyt syytettiinkö häntä jostakin.

“Rauhotu! Kyse ei oo musta vaan Iidasta. Mä puhuin sen kans ja sillä oli ihan ihme jutut." Elias katsoi Laria tavalla jonka toivoi näyttävän kylmän viileältä. Hän pelkäsi, että tulos oli jotain aivan muuta — kuten himokas tai pakokauhuinen, tai molempia. "Olit sä sen kans sillai ilman kumia?”

Lari miltei rentoutui. “Ai siitäkö sä halusit puhuu?”

“No siitä. Ja siis olit.” Eliaksen teki mieli facepalmata. “Tajuutsä ees miten idioottimainen veto se oli?”

Taas tuo jäätävä päästä jalkoihin katse. “Mitä se sulle kuuluu? Mä sovin jo Iidan kanssa.”

“Mä oon huolissani! Se on mun paras frendi! Mä en haluu että se on jonkun mulkun kanssa mikä ei välitä sen vertaa ettei tee siitä teiniäitiä!”

Larin silmät väistivät Eliaksen katsetta. Huulille pyrki tuttu ylimielinen hymy. “No ei mimmit niin helposti raskaaks tuu. Mä vedän pois ennen ku tulee. Kyllä tollanen rööriroopekin tietää että kumit on ihan syvältä.”

_Mistä mä sen tietäisin? Sä olit mun eka kerta eikä me käytetty sadetakin palaakaan, vaikka olis pitänyt, ettei tyhmyys vaan tartu, senkin juntti!_

“Mä en oo ikinä kuullu mitään noin urpoo!” Elias heitti laukkunsa nurkkaan, istuutui pöntön kannelle ja haroi hiuksiaan. “Sä menisit varmaan ydinvoimalan altaaseenki kahlaamaan ilman kumisaappaita!”

“Mitä toi tarkotti?” Larilta alkoi selvästi kärsivällisyys loppua. No, ei mitään uutta auringon alla — jätkältähän oli pinna unohtunut kokonaan kun ihmisten varaosia aikojen alussa jaettiin. Kaukalossakin Lari oli kuulemma kova taklaamaan. Elias yritti olla ajattelematta asiaa liikaa. Vessa oli täynnä kaikenlaisia kovia kulmia, eikä hänellä sattumoisin ollut kypärää päässä.

“Kyllä mä tiedän mitä mä teen”, Lari jatkoi, leukaa uhmakkaasti nostaen. “Vai unohdatsä että mä oon meistä se jolla on kokemusta mimmeistä? Eikä ees aivan vähän.”

 _Mitä mä oikein nään tossa matoaivossa?_ Mutta Elias tiesi vastauksen itsekin. Ei tarvinnut kuin vilkaista Laria, niin mahanpohjasta kouraisi. Se oli koulun kuumin kolli ja tiesi sen itsekin, mokoma paska. Farkut ja tummanharmaa armeijatyylinen neuletakki hyväilivät Larin lihaksikasta kroppaa. Ei mitään erityisen kalliita merkkivaatteita (varmaan ettei kukaan vahingossakaan luullut homoksi tai fruittariksi), mutta Lari nyt olisi näyttänyt jäätävän hyvältä vaikka potkuhousuissa. Eliaksen teki mieli lyödä päätä seinään, ja hän olisi varmaan tehnytkin sen, ellei se viimeistään olisi todistanut hänet tärähtäneeksi. Lari oli tuuppinut ja homotellut häntä ensimmäisestä koulupäivästä lähtien, heittänyt hänen tavaransa maahan ja melkein vetänyt lättyyn tuhat kertaa. Ja Elias halusi mokomaa hyypiötä niin että heikotti. _Mä oon toivoton._

“Oliks tää tässä? Mun pitäis mennä tunnille.” Lari suoristautui kuin lähteäkseen. Elias lopetti hiustensa vääntelyn — menisi varmaan vartti saada ne takaisin ojennukseen — ja nousi seisomaan.

“No oli mulla itse asiassa yks toinenki juttu.”

Lari pysähtyi. Harmaat silmät hakeutuivat vihdoin Eliaksen kasvoille. _Homo. Hintti._ “Niin?”

“Mä haluun että jos sä oikeesti et välitä musta, niin lopetat ton esittämisen ja jätät mut rauhaan.”

“Mitä sä Vikstedt oikeen höpötät?” Taas tuo paskamainen hymy. Elias olisi halunnut pyyhkiä sen Larin naamalta lopullisesti. “Mä en oo esittänyt yhtään mitään. Kuvittelet vaan noita juttuja pikku pervon päässäsi. Mä oon Iidan kanssa. Tajuutsä?”

“Sä tiedät mistä mä puhun. Pyörit balettijengis kanssa jatkuvasti Moosessa, ihme homma kun ette käyny siellä ennen ikinä. Oot joka paikassa missä mäkin ja aina kun näät mut, tunget kieles Iidan kurkkuun. Mä en jaksa kattoo sitä!”

“Miks? Minkä mä sille teen jos kissat käy ihan kuumana meikäläiseen?” Lari työnsi peukalon farkkujen vyölenkin alle. Toinen käsi asetteli treenikassin olkahihnaa, leuhka virne ei lähtenyt naamalta kulumallakaan.

Välillä oli niin vaikea uskoa, että nuo jutut olivat pelkkää show’ta. Että jossain tuon kusipään alla oli piilossa se toinen Lari, jonka Elias oli nähnyt ensin vain epäröivinä häivähdyksinä katseissa, sitten ilman naamion häivääkään huoneessaan. Tai itse asiassa ilman mitään muutakaan rihmankiertämää. Elias nielaisi ja yritti turhaan lakata ajattelemasta Larin uskomatonta kroppaa alasti itseään vasten. _Sä haluut tätä._ Eliaksen sängyssä ei ollut jäänyt mitään epäilystä että ketä ja mitä Lari itse halusi — ja kun sitä ajatteli, niin oliko oikeastaan ihme että jätkä oli melkein pannut Iidan paksuksi? Tai mistä Elias tiesi pystyikö Lari yhtä villiin menoon tyttöjen kanssa? Hän itse ei ainakaan olisi pystynyt. Mutta ehkä Lari olikin bi.

Voi helvetti. Elias ponnisteli saadakseen ajatuksensa takaisin raiteilleen.

“No tällä kertaa mä en puhu Iidasta. Mä puhun musta.” Elias otti askelen kohti Laria. Kuvitteliko hän vain, vai saiko se Larin painumaan lähemmäs ovea? Koulun kovin pahis pelkäsi hintelää peppureinoa. Tai no, itse asiassa Elias ei ollut Laria lyhyempi eikä edes erityisen ruipelo, mutta painissa hän olisi auttamatta jäänyt kakkoseksi.

Servaamisessa hän kuitenkin harvemmin hävisi.

“Oon kelannu että miks ihmeessä sulle on niin tärkeetä tarkistaa Iidan kitarisat kielelläs joka kerta kun mä kävelen huoneeseen. Ja oon alkanu tajuta, että mä hermostutan sua. Mä aattelin et sulla vaan kilahti aiemmin siellä meillä, mutta nyt rupee vaikuttaan, ettei se ihan niin menny. Sä vaan yrität todistaa kaikille, ettet oo B-rapun poikia. Varsinki itelles. No Iidaa ja muita sä pystyt ehkä vielä vedättään, mut et mua. Mä tiedän mikä sä oot, Väänänen. Ja niin taidat tietää säkin.”

“Nyt sä jätkä kerjäät taas pahasti turpaas.” Lari oli lakannut hymyilemästä. Hänen äänessään kuului varoitus, miehisen egon matalalta muriseva palohälytin. Sen ei olisi missään tapauksessa pitänyt tuntua seksikkäältä, mutta Elias kehräsi kuin V8-moottori. _Mä oon menny rikki, ei mua ennen ton uhkailut kiihottanu._ Missä vaiheessa kaikki oli muuttunut? Silloin ryhmätyöiltana? Vai jo aiemmin?

“No anna sit tulla.” Hän pysähtyi niin lähelle Laria, että tunsi tästä yhä uhkuvan aamutreenin jälkilämmön. Sydän hakkasi hulluna. Pelotti, Lari saattaisi hyvin toteuttaa uhkauksensa. Kaikesta uhoamisestaan huolimatta Elias ei varsinaisesti halunnut joutua punttisalin ja lätkätreenien vahvistamien nyrkkien mukiloitavaksi. Mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Hullu mikä hullu — sen hän oli oppinut jo Brysselissä. Häntä olivat aina houkuttaneet eniten vaaralliset kundit, sellaiset joiden kovan pinnan alla kuvitteli näkevänsä jonkin pehmeän puolen, ennen kuin sai nenilleen.

Oliko se vain kuvittelua? Se mitä hän oli nähnyt Larissa?

“Anna palaa neandertaali. Tässä mä oon. Vedä turpaan jos se saa sun olon paremmaks.”

Mikä hänessä oli vikana? Brysselissäkin hän oli aina kerjännyt verta nenästään. Oli varmaan pelkkää tuuria, että hänen suunsoittonsa oli yleensä toiminut aivan päinvastoin kuin saattoi odottaa.

Lari kyräili kulmien alta kuin hyökkäävä rottweiler. “Jos sä et kohta lopeta, niin mä —”

Elias puri alahuultaan. Larin silmät hakeutuivat hänen suutaan kohti. Äkkiä Larin ilme epäröi ja Eliaksen sydän miltei lakkasi hakkaamasta.

“Mitä?”

Harmaa katse palasi vastaamaan Eliaksen omaan. “Mä varotin sua, Vikstedt.”

 

o o o

Elias tanssahteli Converseillaan kun Lari pyöräytti hänet ympäri ja tömäytti ovea vasten. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni. Nyt se vihdoin tapahtuisi, hän saisi turpaan — ja oliko ihmekään? _Miten helvetissä mä selitän faijalle ja Katariinalle kun tuun kotiin nenä poskella?_ Vaikka Sebastian oli nykyään kaidalla polulla, Elias tiesi että jos hänelle sattuisi jotain, tämä sekoaisi raivosta ja tekisi jotakin mitä joutuisi katumaan 

Mutta nyrkin heilautusta ei kuulunut. Sen sijaan Lari kiskaisi hänet rinnuksista lähemmäs itseään. 

Elias inahti kun Larin suu painui hänen omalleen. Hän takertui Larin takkiin, tuntui kuin olisi halannut kivenjärkälettä. He horjahtivat ovea vasten ja Eliakselta iskeytyi melkein ilmat keuhkoista kun Lari painautui kiinni häneen. Farkkujen etumusta vasten tuntui jotakin kovaa. Polvet valahtivat veteliksi. Hänellä itsellään oli alkanut seisoa jo ajat sitten. Pervo mikä pervo. 

Kaikki oli menossa päin helvettiä, ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä. Hänen oli vain pitänyt puhua järkeä Iidan poikaystävälle. Vai valehteliko hän taas kerran itselleen? _Vikstedt, sulla on paha tapa aina painaa sitä isoa punaista nappia jossa lukee ‘älä koske’._  

Jossain treenikassi tömähti lattiaan. Lari veti takin hartioiltaan ja oli taas hänen kimpussaan, imeskeli hänen alahuultaan ja siveli hänen rintaansa ja kylkiään paidan alla. Elias voihki kosketuksesta kuin idiootti, olisi nolottanut ellei Lari olisi tehnyt aivan samoin. Eliaksen takki lensi jonnekin ja Lari alkoi kiskoa hänen vyönsä solkea, Larin kieli oli hänen suussaan ja yksi toisen jälkeen hänen farkkujensa napit aukesivat ja — voi helvetin helvetti! Hän oli haaveillut tästä aivan liikaa, häneltä tulisi jos Lari vain koskisikin häneen — 

Kun Larin käsi työntyi hänen alushousuihinsa, hän kiemurteli ovea vasten. “Apua..!” 

 _Älä tule älä tule älä tule_  

Lähellä se kävi. Sittenkin onnistuminen oli kiinni ennemmin tuurista kuin itsehillinnästä. 

Lopetettuaan vääntelehtimisen Elias huohotti kuin mikäkin vinttikoira. Kun hän vihdoin uskalsi avata silmänsä, Lari katseli häntä muutaman sentin päästä. 

Ja siinä se taas oli. Se toinen Lari. Se jonka hän halusi niin kovasti olevan oikea. 

Se toinen Lari suuteli häntä niin hellästi että hänestä tuntui että hän ratkeaisi. Äkkiä kaikki unohtui — Iida, Iidan raskaustestit, myöhästyminen ja se että he ylipäätään olivat koulussa, typerässä invavessassa missä haisi kloori ja saippua. Elias kietoi kätensä Larin kaulan ympäri, ja kun Lari alkoi hyväillä häntä, melkein itketti tuntea miten lähellä hän edelleen oli. _Säälittävä teini._ Hän tarttui Larin käteen. 

“Oota... Oota.” 

Lari jähmettyi. “Mitä?” Ääni oli aivan erilainen kuin ennen, käheä ja epävarma. Aivan kuin Larilla olisi ollut jotakin menetettävää.

Eliaksen aivot olivat puuroa. “Mä haluun koskee sua.” 

Näkikö hän näkyjä, vai punastuiko Lari? Kukkopojan elkeistä ei ollut tietoakaan. 

“Okei.” Lari perääntyi hieman. 

Eliaksen kädet tärisivät kun hän veti Larin neuletakin vetoketjun auki. Alla oli valkoinen wifebeater, kaula-aukosta pilkottivat treenatut rintalihakset. Voi luoja. Elias liu’utti käsiään Larin rinnan yli. _Jumalauta Elias sä olet joku saamarin fetisisti._  

Lari veti neuletakin päältään. 

“Nnh...” Elias puri huultaan. Sapetti näyttää Larille millainen vaikutus sillä oli häneen, mutta mitä hyötyä, kun kuola melkein valui. Kukaan joka käytti noin paljon aikaa punttiksella ei voinut olla olematta itserakas. Tosin ilme Larin kasvoilla oli juuri nyt kaukana leuhkasta. Vaikka uhoaminen sai Eliaksen syttymään, ristiriita ennen aikojaan miehistyneen ulkonäön ja äkillisen ujouden välillä oli vielä kiihottavampi. Tuntui melkein kuin Lari olisi oikeasti välittänyt, mitä hän ajatteli. 

Lari taivutti kasvonsa hänen poskeaan vasten. “Sä oot kaunis”, tämä kuiskasi. _Senkin hetero, ei jätkät oo kauniita_ , Elias ajatteli mutta silti hänen vatsassaan kuhisi perhosia. Tai oikeastaan tappajamehiläisiä. Hän kyllä tiesi ettei näyttänyt miltään möröltä, mutta se että Lari halusi sanoa sen ääneen tuntui helvetin hyvältä. 

Hän veti kättään alas Larin vatsaa pitkin. Lari veti henkeä ja jännittyi kun Elias tunnusteli kohoumaa hänen farkuissaan. Hetken Elias sähläsi Larin vyön kanssa kuin urpo joka ei ollut ennen sellaista avannut. Kilahtaen solki vihdoin antoi periksi. Hän liu’utti vyön auki, sormet hakeutuivat housujen vyötärön alle ja avasivat ensimmäisen napin. 

Lari sulki silmänsä ja hänen aataminomenansa hypähti. Hän nojasi oveen Eliaksen takana, kädet tämän molemmin puolin. Jonkin ihmeen kautta Elias sai loputkin napit auki. Hän laittoi kätensä Larin farkkuihin ja tämä työnsi lantiotaan sitä vasten. Larin hartiat jännittyivät ja pää painui taakse, hengitys kulki raotetun suun kautta. 

 _Voi luoja._ Lari oli aivan yhtä valmis kuin hänkin, tämän alushousuissa tuntui märkä läikkä. Elias veti ne alas ja tarttui Lariin. Se tuntui uskomattomalta, esinahka liukui kuin silkki kovan varren päällä. Lari mutisi jotain silmät kiinni, sanoista ei saanut selvää. Elias ei uskaltanut katsoa alas, hän tiesi että häneltä tulisi heti. Sen sijaan hän tuijotti Laria kasvoihin, ja hetken kuluttua Lari avasi silmänsä ja katsoi takaisin. 

 _Se välittää musta, se välittää._ Mehiläiset vatsassa olivat muuttuneet lentoliskoiksi. “Multa tulee ihan just”, Elias tunnusti kasvot kuumottaen, yllättäen itsensäkin että sai vielä niin pitkän lauseen aikaiseksi. 

Kusipää-Lari olisi nauranut ja pilkannut. Mutta tämä toinen vain näytti haavoittuvalta ja kiihottuneelta. “Anna mä.” Lari alkoi sormeilla hänen boksereittensa vyötäröä. Elias kiskoi ne alas itse, koko ajan Laria silmiin tuijottaen. 

Nyt hän pyörtyisi. Hän tiesi sen. Lari hivuttautui lähemmäs, vahva vartalo likistyi hänen omaansa, painoi hänet ovea vasten. He suutelivat taas, avosuisia märkiä suudelmia ja Elias kietoi kätensä Larin olkapäille, yritti olla hinkkaamatta tuntiessaan Larin lämpimän paljaan ihon alhaalla omaansa vasten. Hän liu’utti kätensä Larin selkää pitkin tämän takamukselle, tunnusteli sen kiinteää pyöreyttä. _Tätäkö kaikki se luistelu teettää?_ Sitten Larin käsi oli hänen ristiselkänsä takana ja toinen ujuttautui heidän väliinsä. Elias voihki Larin kieli suussaan kun punttiksen karhentamat sormet kietoutuivat heidän molempien ympärille. Miltei heti tuttu säkenöinti alkoi selkäpiissä. Elias tunsi miten Lari liikutti lantiotaan ja hieroi erektiotaan kätensä sisällä hänen omaansa vasten. Ja siinä se oli. Orgasmi vyöryi päälle kuin Boeing kiitoradalla. 

Kun hän vihdoin avasi silmänsä, Lari katseli häntä selvästi äärimmilleen kiihottuneena. Sen hetken Elias tiesi, ettei Lari Väänänen ollut koskaan katsonut Iidaa tai ketään muutakaan tyttöä sillä tavalla. 

Katse Larin harmaissa silmissä Elias pujotti vuorostaan kätensä heidän väliinsä. Larin suu vavahti ja luomet vajosivat kiinni, kädet vaelsivat pitkin Eliaksen kylkiä ja selkää paidan alla. Hän suuteli Eliasta ja alkoi työntää itseään hänen käteensä ja hetken kuluttua Elias tunsi miten Larilta alkoi tulla. Hän liu'utti kättään ylemmäs ja tunsi kuuman roiskahduksen kämmenessään samalla kun Lari imi hänen suutaan ja vavahteli.

Kun se oli ohi, Larin pää vajosi Eliaksen olalle, huohottava raskas vartalo nojautui häntä vasten. Elias räpäytti silmiään. Ne tuntuivat kosteilta. Tuntui kuin joku olisi hurauttanut hänen nuppinsa läpi tehosekoittimesta ja laittanut samalla sekaan palan jonkun muun aivoja. Varmaan jonkun hullun — mikään muu ei voinut selittää sitä, että hetken hänestä tuntui, että hän oli melkein rakastunut Lariin. 

Vähitellen Lari pehmeni ja luiskahti hänen märästä kädestään. Elias käänsi kasvojaan, Larin hengitys kävi kuumana hänen paitansa läpi. Mutta tämän leveät jääkiekkoilijan hartiat olivat jo alkaneet jännittyä. Elias aisti, että hellää pussailua ja rakkaudentunnustuksia oli turha odottaa. 

Ilman varoitusta Lari sysäsi itsensä kauemmas ja kääntyi. Hän nojautui lavuaariin ja kiskoi paperia telineestä käsi täristen. Kasvot peilissä olivat punehtuneet, kulmat vetäytyivät yhteen. 

“Voi helvetti...” Lari pyyhki tahroja ja sulloi itseään takaisin alushousuihinsa. Sormet kiskoivat farkkujen nappeja kiinni. Silmät vaelsivat, eivät suostuneet kohtaamaan Eliaksen katsetta peilissä. 

Eliasta huimasi. 

 _Mä petin Iidan taas. Mä oon maailman paskin jätkä. Ja varmaan tekisin uudestaan vaikka heti jos tuo haluais. Ei tosin taida olla pelkoa. Lähteeks se taas sanaakaan sanomatta?_  

Vihdoin Lari katsoi peiliin, arvioi ilmeisesti pystyikö menemään ihmisten ilmoille. Silmät hakeutuivat väkisinkin Eliaksen tuijotukseen. 

“Me tehtiin se taas”, Elias möläytti. _Ei saatana Vikstedt!_ Mutta ei koulun paras servaajakaan pystynyt ihmeisiin kun aivot valuivat ulos korvista. 

Larin kurkku kävi. Hän kampasi hiuksiaan sormillaan. “Ei tapahtunu.” 

Elias nosti kätensä. Siitä valui yhä Larin spermaa. “Tässä ois todiste että herra on väärässä.” 

Hetken Lari epäröi. Jotain haurasta kävi hänen kasvoillaan. 

Sitten Lari sieppasi neuleen ja takin lattialta ja kiskoi ne päälleen. Lopuksi hän nosti treenikassinsa hartialleen. “Mä meen nyt. Jos sä puhut tästä —” 

“Niin kuolen. Tiedetään.” Se paha kaksoisolento joka joskus valtasi Eliaksen veti hänen naamalleen koiranpentuilmeen. “Saanks ees pusun ennen ku meet, hanipuppeli?” _Aaaargh._  

“Jumalauta.” Larin kasvoille nousi vittuuntunut ilme. “Väistä.” 

Itsetuhoinen hullu Eliaksessa viivytteli hetken ennen kuin astui sivuun. Vähän kuin olisi seissyt rynnivän sarvikuonon edessä. Eliaksen leuka kiristyi, päässä jyskytti — rauhallisuudestaan huolimatta hän oli kuitenkin Sebastian Vuorelan poika. Sitten hän teki kuten Lari oli käskenyt. 

Lari avasi lukon ja raotti ovea. Vilkaistuaan sen taakse hän harppoi käytävään taakseen katsomatta. 

 _Mahtavaa._ Elias kiskaisi oven kiinni ja lukitsi sen uudestaan, ja kääntyi katsomaan itseään peilistä. 

Kasvot punottivat sotkuisen vaalean tukan alla. Suu oli turvonnut ja pureskeltu, silmät seisoivat päässä. Tunnille ei ollut menemistä, tällaisena kenellekään ei jäisi epäselväksi että jotain outoa oli tapahtunut. Nyt tulisi kyllä kotoa sanomista. 

Elias avasi hanan. Mutta ennen kuin laittoi tahraisen kätensä juoksevan veden alle, hän huomasi katselevansa sitä. 

Se joku tärähtänyt joka hänessä asui nosti käden hänen kasvoilleen, haistoi ja nuolaisi. Maistui... Larilta. Voi helvetti, nyt hänellä olisi taas yksi muisto lisää josta vetää tumppuunsa kuin joku maanikko. 

 _Se sano mua kauniiks. Ja se miten se katto mua, ihan kuin olis tuntenu jotain. Jotain muutakin kuin että se vaan halus mua._  

 _Hemmetti se on sekasin. Ja niin olen mäkin._  

Siistittyään itsensä ja otettuaan takkinsa ja laukkunsa Elias livahti viimein vessasta. Hetken hän seisoi käytävällä tietämättä, mitä tehdä. Kello oli jo todella paljon. 

Paskat. Tunnillehan hän ei menisi. 

Ulkona kiristyvä pakkanen iski vasten kasvoja. Mutta jäähdyttely oli nyt juuri sitä, mitä Elias kaipasi. Hän nojaili vasten koulun seinää, tunki pipon päähän ja tumput käteen ja hautasi leukansa huiviin. Hengitys huurusi, aurinko paistoi turhankin kirkkaasti. 

Ajan kuluessa Elias oli yhä epävarmempi siitä, mitä oli nähnyt. Pian hän ei tiennyt enää lainkaan, oliko Larin kasvoilla käynyt oikeasti mitään, mitä ylikierroksilla käyvät hormonit eivät voineet selittää. Lari kyllä kävi selvästi kuumana häneen, mutta ei se tarkoittanut, että tämä edes piti hänestä.

No, mitä väliä? Ei Eliaskaan pitänyt Larista. Painukoot helvettiin koko jätkä. 

Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun kello soi välitunnille. Ihmisiä alkoi liikkua sisällä, röökinpolttajat luikahtivat ovista. Hetken kuluttua Eliasta alkoi palella liikaa jäädä ulos — välillä oli edelleen vaikea myöntää, että tennarit olivat todellakin liian kylmät Suomen talveen. Hän käveli takaisin sisään ja maleksi ihmisten täyttämillä käytävillä kädet syvällä taskuissa ja takin kaulus pystyssä, toivoen ettei tapaisi ketään joka haluaisi puhua. 

Se toive osoittautui tietysti turhaksi. 

“Elias! Hei Elias!” 

Vatsaa kylmäsi kun Elias kääntyi puolisiskonsa ääntä kohti melkein jo tietäen, kenet tämän luona näkisi.

 

o o o 

Iida vilkutti Eliakselle vakipaikaltaan Larin kyljestä. Messissä roikkui muitakin lätkäjengiläisiä — koulun kiusaajaremmi koolla taas, ja ohikulkijat jättivät reilusti hajurakoa, etteivät joutuisi hampaisiin. _Hemmetti. On siinä mulla paras frendi. Ei sit keksinyt jotain kivempaa, kuten vaikka tappaa mut nyrkillä._ Mutta mentävä oli ettei vaikuttaisi pelkurilta, vaikka Elias olisi mieluummin hypännyt ikkunasta.

Pienellä ponnistelulla hän onnistui vetämään ylleen tutun suojakuoren. Rentoa ja tyylikästä kosmopoliittia ei Suomi-junttien urputus paljon kiinnostanut — etenkään finniselkäisten proteiinijuomapellejen. Jengiläiset virnuilivat kun hän nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Vain ovenkulmaan Iida kainalossaan nojaileva Lari ei näyttänyt aivan tavalliselta omahyväiseltä itseltään. Katse tuskin hipaisi Eliasta, vaikka se yleensä haastoi hänet jo kaukaa.

Miksi se tuntui vähän pahalta? Ei kai Elias juuri nyt olisikaan halunnut olla Larin ärsyttävän huomion kohteena?

“Ootsä kunnossa?” Iida kysyi heti Eliaksen ehdittyä luokse. “Missä sä oot ollu? Et kai oo sairas?”

 _Vedin sun poikakaverilta äsken käteen vessassa. Ja se tykkäs siitä. Mitäs teitsi?_ “Joo ihan terve oon. Tuli vaan yks juttu päälle.”

Iida näytti kummastuneelta. “Mitä? Siis mikä juttu?”

“Ei mikää tärkee.” Elias katsoi Laria, joka näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut olla jossain muualla. “Ei ees kauheen iso. Oikeestaan se oli aika pieni.”

“Siis mitä, sä oot taas ihan kummallinen. Mut hei.” Iida kääntyi katsomaan poikaystäväänsä. “Lari, oliks sulla Eliakselle jotain sanottavaa?”

Larin piti selvästi pakottaa sanat ulos. “Joo. Sori siit suunsoitosta.” Vahva käsivarsi rutisti Iidaa lähemmäs, suu yritti hymyä. “Ootsä nyt tyytyväinen mussukka?”

Iida säteili ja varvisti suukkoa varten. Elias huomasi että Lari vaikutti melkein vastahakoiselta ennen kuin pussasi tyttöystäävänsä. Hän ei tiennyt enää lainkaan mitä ajatella.

“Eihän ollu niin vaikeeta?” Iida halasi Laria. Tämä katsoi Eliasta hänen päänsä yli ja näytti hetken jotenkin eksyneeltä. Eliaksen typerä sydän hyppäsi kuin koira luun saadessaan. Valmiiksi kalutun, vanhan ja kuivan sellaisen, mutta silti. _Se ei ollu sillekään yhdentekevää, ei voinu olla, ei se muuten näyttäis noin —_

Sitten Lari vilkaisi kavereitaan, muisti ehkä missä oli. Ilme kovettui ja käsi teki veitsenviiltoa kuvaavan eleen kaulan poikki. Lätkäjengiläiset tyrskivät. Iida ei huomannut mitään.

“Joo, mä nään et se ihan kierii syyllisyydessä”, Elias sai sanottua. “Sori Iida, mä meen nyt. Tarttuu muuten tyhmän haju ja mä just pesin nää vaatteet.” Ei hänen nasevin heittonsa ikinä, mutta hän ei vain pystynyt sillä hetkellä parempaan. Kun hän käveli pois, selässä poltteli jonkun katse. Larin, Iidan vai molempien, sitä hän ei saanut tietää.

Jotenkin Elias sai lusittua koulupäivän läpi tulematta hulluksi, ainakaan enempää kuin oli jo. Viimeisen kellonsoiton jälkeen hän pakeni ennen kuin kukaan ehti pyytää mihinkään ja paineli kotiin kuulokkeet korvissa, Poets of the Fall pauhaten niin kovaa etteivät kenenkään huutelut varmasti kuuluneet.

Kotona Elias vaihtoi kotivaatteet ja kaatui telkkarin eteen. Tapettavana oli koko pitkä iltapäivä.

Iida yritti soittaa, mutta Elias ei vastannut. Viimeksikin seuraukset olivat olleet niin loistavat. Eikä hän muutenkaan ansainnut olla Iidan ystävä, etenkään paras sellainen. Hän laittoi puhelimen äänettömälle ja jatkoi makoilua. Töllöstä tuli joku sirkusdokumentti. Hetken kuluttua Elias alkoi nähdä ihmeellisiä valveunia, joissa hän pyöri klovnina alhaalla sirkushevosten kakkimassa hiekassa samalla kun Iida ja Lari keinuivat trapetsilla.

Hän heräsi sohvalta oven käydessä. Miehekäs askellus kertoi Sebastianin tulleen töistä. Elias hieroi tokkuraisia silmiään ja katsoi puhelintaan. Siinä oli kolme soittoa ja viesti Iidalta. _Mikset vastaa? Oon Moosessa, tuu tänne._ Viestistä oli jo yli tunti.

Hänen isänsä kurkkasi sohvan selkänojan yli.

“Terve poika. Mitäs sä siinä makoilet? Olitko koulussa tänään? Ei kuule kunnian kukko laula jos lintsasit taas.”

“Olin mä.” _Ainakin enimmäkseen._ Elias sormeili puhelintaan. Pakko vastata viestiin jotain. Mutta juuri kun hän alkoi naputella, ovikello soi. Sebastian meni avaamaan.

“Moi, onks Elias?” kuului Iidan ääni.

“Joo tuolla se leikkii sohvalla jättiläislaiskiaista.”

Elias laittoi puhelimen pois. Huokaisten hän nousi istumaan ja kääntyi katsomaan kun Iida astui sisään löysä pipo kiharretuilla hiuksilla, röyhelölaukku kyynärtaipeessa ja huulet paksussa kiilteessä, kaikki samaa pinkin sävyä jota Elias ei ollut koskaan pitänyt huikean tyylikkäänä.

“Mä meen tästä suihkuun”, Sebastian sanoi. “Pitäkää te nuoret talo pystyssä.”

Sebastianin kadottua kylppäriin Iida jätti tavaransa eteiseen, selvästi jostakin tolaltaan. “Täälläkö sä oot ollu koko ajan, mikset vastannu mun soittoihin?”

“Nukuin. Oli luuri äänettömällä.”

“Mun on pakko saada puhuu sun kanssa. Tapahtu jotain ihan kauheeta.”

 _Taasko mä saan ruveta setvimään sun ongelmia? Ihan kuin niitä ei olis omastakin takaa._ Mutta Elias katui heti itsekästä ajatustaan. Brysselistä muuttaessa hän ei ollut tuntenut Helsingistä kunnolla ketään, eikä hänellä ollut ollut mitään syytä odottaa saavansa pian ystäviä. Sebastianin kaunis ja suosittu tytärpuoli oli kuitenkin hyväksynyt hänet heti kaverikseen ja ottanut mukaan piireihinsä. Ilman Iidaa ja tämän jengiä tukenaan Eliaksen koulunkäynnistä olisi varmasti tullut paljon helvetillisempää, ja lisäksi varsin yksinäistä.

“No kerro”, hän sanoi ja teki tilaa sohvalla. Kylpyhuoneesta alkoi kuulua veden lorina, ei tarvinnut pelätä faijan kuulevan.

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Iida pystyi puhumaan. “Lari...” hän aloitti, mutta joutui keskeyttämään heti kun hänen alahuulensa alkoi väpättää.

Eliaksen sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. _Nytkö se..?_

Miltei heti hän kuitenkin tajusi, että jos Lari olisi lempannut Iidan, tämä olisi ollut paljon pahemmin romuna. Ei, tuskinpa Larissa oli ollut tarpeeksi miestä jättämään kulissityttöystävänsä. Ja sen Iida miltei heti todistikin.

“Lari pitää mua rumana!”

Eliaksen kulmat kohosivat. “Siis täh? Sanoks se niin?” Ei kuulostanut Larin tavalliselta urpoilulta. Eihän se huhujen perusteella aina kohdellut tyttöystäviään ritarillisesti, mutta vaikka kyseisten sussujen älynlahjoista saattoi toisinaan olla montaa mieltä, vain täysi dille olisi väittänyt ketään Larin pokaamista kissoista rumaksi. Tuskin edes Lari itse, oli se homo tai ei. Ja Iidaa Lari oli aina pitänyt hyvin, ainakin päällisin puolin.

“Ei sanonu. Mut kai mä nään itekin.”

“Hei nyt kerrot mistä sait tollasta päähäs. Kai sä muistat kun se sano sua koulun kuumimmaks mimmiks. Kaikki kundit kuolaa sun perään.”

Iida pyyhki kyyneliä sormiinsa varoen, ettei ripsiväri tuhraantunut. “Mut kun Lari ei haluu mua enää.”

“Miten niin ei haluu?”

“No ei haluu! Me mentiin koulun jälkeen meille kun siel ei ollu ketään. Ensin se oli ihanan kiihkee, mut sit mä kiitin että se oli pyytäny sulta anteeks, ja sen jälkeen sille tuli muka joku treenijuttu ja se lähti pois. Me ei olla oltu yhes ainakaan viikkoon. Mä oon ihan varma et sil on jotain muuta säätöö.”

Elias jähmettyi. Taas ne hemmetin tappajamehiläiset. _Mä oon niin maailmankaikkeuden paskin jätkä._ Iida kyynelehti vieressä, ja kaikki mitä Elias pystyi ajattelemaan oli, ettei ehkä sittenkään ollut väärässä siitä, mitä oli Larin silmissä aamulla nähnyt.

“Se varmaan pitää mua läskinä”, Iida nyyhki.

“No ei varmaan pidä... sä et oo läskiä nähnytkään...” Elias yritti saada ajatuksensa kasaan. Huimasi. _Viikko. Se ei oo ollu Iidan kanssa viikkoon. Siis sen ryhmätyöillan jälkeen. Mitä se tarkottaa?_

“Mä kuolen jos sillä on joku salavosu.” 

 _Ei ehkä oo pelkoo._ “Kuka vosu sillä vois olla, koulussa ei oo ketään sua nätimpää ja fiksumpaa.” Puolitotuudet maistuivat paskalta, mutta mitä muuta olisi voinut sanoa? Oikea totuus oli kasvanut niin isoksi ja rumaksi, että irti päästessään se olisi syönyt heidät kaikki.

“No miksei se sit haluu mua?”

Elias oli harvoin inhonnut itseään enemmän kuin keksiessään tekosyitä Larin kyvyttömyydelle suoriutua sängyssä tyttöystävänsä kanssa. “Jos sil on vaikka stressiä. Jotain raskaita treenejä. Sen joukkueella on tulossa tärkeitä matseja, se saattaa vaan olla väsyny. Tai hei.” Elias tökkäsi Iidaa olkapäähän. “Jos se säikähti sitä raskaustestijuttua.”

“Luuletsä?” Iida katseli häntä niin urhean toiveikkaasti kyynelsilmillään, että melkein oksetti. Elias pakotti rohkaisevan hymyn huulilleen.

“No tosiaankin.”

“Se oli kyl tosi huolissaan. Aattele miten sulosta, Janne oli ihan dorka niitten aborttijuttujen kaa. Lari oikeesti välittää musta, se ei oo koskaa syytelly mua ja oli ihan valmis ottaan vastuun jos mä oisin paksuna.”

Lari ‘vedän pois ennen kuin tulee’ Väänänen ottamassa vastuun teini-isyydestä? Tuskin. Toisaalta, olihan se ollut Iidan tukena myös tämän äidin kuollessa. Elias ei oikeastaan tiennyt kumpaa toivoa — että Lari välitti Iidasta oikeasti, vai että tämä halusi vain pitää kiinni pikku teatteristaan ja sen näyttelijöistä. _Oiskohan se oikeesti mieluummin ruvennu isäks kuin kertonut totuuden? Ja oisko se ollu helvetin urhea teko, vai pelkurimaisinta ikinä?_

“Totta kai se välittää.” Tekohymy alkoi vähitellen kivistää Eliaksen poskia.

“Voi Elias, mä en tiedä mitä tekisin ilman sua.” Iida halasi häntä niin että hajuvesi pöllähti. “Ihanaa kun paras kaveri on kundi. Sä tiedät aina jätkien ajatukset.”

“Niin varmaan. Tietäsinpä ees mitä omassa päässä tapahtuu.”

“Et kai sä nyt enää mieti sitä Villee?” Iida vetäytyi katsomaan häntä moittien.

“No en todellakaan.” Elias oli jo vääristellyt totuutta aivan tarpeeksi, hän ei enää jaksanut ruveta teeskentelemään, että muka ikävöi jotain yököttävää pelimiestä. “Hei käydäänks vuokraan joku leffa?”

“Okei, mut kyl mä saan vielä kaiken selville.”

 _Toivottavasti et,_ Elias ajatteli noustessaan sohvalta.

He vuokrasivat Prinsessan ryöstön, kun paljastui että Iida oli jollakin ihmeen ilveellä onnistunut välttymään sen näkemiseltä. Leffavalinta oli selvästi menestys, sillä Iida joko kikatti tai vollotti sen alusta loppuun, eikä esittänyt enää yhtään kiusallista kysymystä. Mutta vaikka nuori Cary Elwes olikin ihan hyvännäköinen, Eliaksen ajatukset olivat eräässä aivan toisessa.

_Se ei haluu Iidaa. Vaikka Iida on kaunis ja ihan hulluna siihen. Ne ei oo ollu silleen ainakaan viikkoon. Ja mä oon siitä helvetin onnellinen. Miks?_

Oli vain yksi looginen, kauhea selitys.

Iidan lähdettyä ja tehtyään läksyt Elias kävi suihkussa ja istui yksin hämärässä keittiössä. Sebastian ja Katariina olivat lähteneet ulos illalliselle. Eliaskin yritti syödä, mutta kun puoliksi nakerretulta näkkileivältä putosi juustoviipale hänen unohduttuaan tuijottamaan seinää, hän antoi periksi ja meni nukkumaan. Tai ainakin makoilemaan sänkyyn ja odottamaan unen tulemista.

Turhaan, taas kerran.

_Mä oon pihkassa siihen. Iidan poikaystävään. Joka on homofoobikko, mun pahin kiusaaja ja niin syvällä kaapissa, että sen niskasta kasvaa henkari._

Seuraavana päivänä Lari käveli välitunnilla luokkaan sädehtivä Iida kainalossaan, hymyili ja vitsaili tyynestä myrskyn jälkeen. Iida pyysi heitä kaikkia leffaan koulun päätyttyä. Kun Elias kieltäytyi jollakin typerällä tekosyyllä, se herätti tietysti heti muissa epäilyn siitä, että hän oli riidellyt Larin kanssa. Eliaksella ei ollut voimia edes väittää vastaan. Hän oli melkein nukahtanut tunnille ja tiesi näyttävänsä kamalalta.

Iidan tivatessa selitystä Lari katsoi Eliasta harmailla silmillään kuin jotain miettien. Eikä Eliaksella ollut enää mitään epäilystä tunteistaan.

_Mä oon niin lätkässä tohon urpoon, et jos oisin kiekko ja mut iskettäis verkkoon, siitä tulis kakskyt maalia._

_Voi paska._

“Kyllä mä ainaki mahun samaan saliin ton kaa”, Lari sanoi eikä näyttänyt yhtään sekolta homofoobikolta tai siltä että inhosi Eliasta. Pelkästään komealta ja hyväntuuliselta. Elias kuuli myöntyvänsä — ilmeisesti hän oli muuttunut yhdessä yössä masokistiksi. Ja mistään onnellisen tietämätön ja nähtävästi umpisokea Iida sirkutti, että kunhan he kaksi vain tulisivat toimeen, he voisivat kaikki pitää hauskaa keskenään.

“Niin no hauskanpidosta puheen ollen”, Lari kehräsi ja kumartui suutelemaan Iidaa siinä kaikkien edessä.

“Ne on niin sulosia”, Matleena sanoi.

Ja Elias tiesi, että Larin heterohaarniska oli kiinni tiiviimmin kuin koskaan.


End file.
